Carpets with lighting functions are known in the art. For instance, WO-2009/066216 describes a light emitting tufted carpet with a primary backing layer permeable to light, an optional adhesive layer, a waveguide comprising a light outcoupling site, and an optional secondary backing layer. The primary backing layer is provided with tufts. The waveguide is arranged to couple light source light of a light source in as waveguide light, and arranged to couple waveguide light out at the waveguide light outcoupling site to provide carpet light. The waveguide light outcoupling site is below the primary backing layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,764 describes an apparatus for guiding the occupants of a structure along a path of travel within the structure is provided. The apparatus is comprised of modular floor covering units which are abuttingly arranged to cover the floor of the structure, with some of the units being signal units having a light transmissive housing positioned in an opening therein, and having light emitting means positioned in the housing. Power means are provided to energize the light emitting means, and thereby provide a visually discernable pathway on the floor. The floor covering units preferably comprise carpet tiles, the light transmissive housings are preferably formed of molded plastic and the light emitting means are preferably light emitting diodes.
WO-2009/066224 describes a light emitting tufted carpet. The carpet comprises a primary backing layer, an optional secondary backing layer, an optional adhesive layer, a plurality of carpet integrated light emitting diodes arranged to generate carpet light, and a first electric conductor and a second electric conductor. The first electric conductor and the second electric conductor are arranged to provide power from a power source to the light emitting diodes. The primary backing layer comprises a first felt layer, or the optional secondary backing layer comprises a second felt layer, or both the primary backing layer and the optional secondary backing layer comprise felt layers. One or more of the first electric conductor and the second electric conductor are at least partially integrated in one or more of the first felt layer and the second felt layer.